Inkjet printers have become popular for printing on media, especially when precise printing of color images is needed. For instance, such printers have become popular for printing color image files generated using digital cameras, for printing color copies of business presentations, and so on. An inkjet printer is more generically an image-forming device that forms images onto media, such as paper.
Full-bleed printing of color images has become especially popular within consumer and home environments, for printing copies of digital photographs, for instance. Full-bleed printing means that printing is accomplished from top end to bottom end, and from left end to right end, on a sheet of media. That is, printing starts immediately at the top and the left ends of the sheet of media, and continues to the bottom and the right ends of the sheet of media. There is thus no margin, “white space,” or unprinted-on area on the media sheet surrounding the printed image.
Full-bleed printing can be difficult to accomplish within image-forming devices like inkjet printers, however. To achieve full-bleed printing, an inkjet printer locates the ends of a given sheet of media with precision. Otherwise, there may an unprinted-on area of white space between an end of the media sheet and where printing of the image begins. Alternatively, the printer may overshoot an end of the media sheet, ejecting ink, for instance, within the printer that does not land on the media sheet.